magiencefandomcom-20200215-history
Yokai
Yokai (Yoh-Kai) are a common race, seen throughout the lands. They're the third most popular race of the 7 base playable races in Magience, due to their incredible strength and defensive capabilities. Their main stat is "Strength". Collectively known as "The Ferocious Fighters", Yokai love a good fight and are usually the first to run into battle. Appearance Yokai stand around six feet tall on average, though some have been known to be as tall as seven feet. They're darker in coloration, with dark skin and hair colors. Their eyes, however, are always very bright; almost alarmingly so, and it's said staring at a Yokai's eyes will hypnotize you. They have tribal markings on their face and body, the color of which matches their "aura" (a combination of their personality profile and their element translates into a color). Their teeth are always pointed, with long fangs for tearing into meat. They also have claws, and short pointed ears only a bit longer than an Elf's. They prefer clothes that will show off their markings. Culture Yokai live in Clans and are led by an Elder; the wisest and oldest of the Yokai in said Clan. The Yokai will follow their Elder without question, having great loyalty for those of their Clan as well as a healthy respect for their superiors. Yokai value strength in combat, and excel in fighting. The most treasured warriors are those who can emerge from glorious battle virtually unscathed yet holding trophies high, proving they both have intelligence as well as skill and strength. Most races fear Yokai because they seem bloodthirsty. While this is true, they don't fight indiscriminately like Trow do, and often look down on those who fight for no reason or purpose. Names Yokai usually have names they think sound strong. Their first names will be the names of heroes, famous warriors, or animals whose strengths they wish to bestow on their children. Their surnames reflect this, usually having rather violent nouns mashed together into a name. Marking The marking is given to children once they have become old enough to display personality and thus are able to choose their own designs. The markings are magically imprinted into the skin, and can be removed or altered with magic should the Yokai wish it but only by the person who place them in the first place. Yokai or hybrids of Yokai blood without markings are considered "unwhole", blind to their own heart, and are looked upon with pity. The marking shape, color, and location can be anything the Yokai chooses when they reach the proper age. As such there tend to be trending patterns as different things rise and fall in popularity. The markings are meant to have meaning to the individual, but children can easily be affected by their peers... Varieties There are many different varieties of Yokai, the following are just a small set of examples. Amanojaku - Also known as the "Heart Reader", they're highly intuitive, especially regarding other creatures. They can read emotions and predict attacks, making them fearsome foes. However, the constant influx of emotional readings can affect their mood, making them unstable. 'Okami '- Strong, fierce predatory Yokai who have wolf-like traits - both in terms of personality, and in physical features. Very proud, and usually prefers the company of small groups of trusted friends. Often have sharper teeth than the other two. May have tails. 'Kitsujin '- Playful tricksters who prefer to use fire and wind elemental spells. It's rumored their true forms are foxes, though they're only ever seen in a humanoid form, and don't seem capable of shapeshifting. Their features do, however, seem rather fox-like. May have tails. Racial Abilities / Flaws There are many different abilities/flaws tied to Yokai, the following are just a small set of examples. Predatory Vision - Yokai ability. Able to see 80% better in the dark after vision limiting percentages have been calculated. Also more likely to notice moving objects, or those attempting to hide or use Stealth. Wrath of the Okami - When the Yokai gets angry enough, he could unleash the fury of of his race, bringing about reckless destruction to all enemies in his path, weapons not needed. Amanojaku's Instinct - Given a sort of sixth-sense regarding people, able to much more accurately predict their behaviors and reasoning. Gain a +75% boost to Charisma. Also enhances reflexes. Kitsujin's Cleverness - The Yokai gains enhanced speed and Intellect bonuses, at the cost of Defense. Much more likely to learn spells when the Yokai attempts to use Fire or Wind magic, and gains damage bonuses of 10% when using spells of either of those elements. Hot Blooded - Tends to get aggravated or angered easily. More susceptible to Berserk, Blood Frenzy, or Disorientation status effects. Resistant to calm. Blood Madness - Increases chance of Blood Frenzy status regardless of injury so long as someone (enemy or ally) is injured within area of scent (the maximum radius the Character can pick scents up from). Blood Addiction - The Yokai is addicted to bloodshed, gaining penalties to health, wellness, defense and speed when out of combat for too long. Category:Races